


Hypocrisy

by makkuru



Category: THE iDOLM@STER: SideM
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 02:00:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13988106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makkuru/pseuds/makkuru
Summary: Amehiko and Hokuto ponder morals.





	Hypocrisy

"Would you consider yourself a good person?"

Caught up in the print-out he was reading, Hokuto was slightly taken aback from the sudden voice beside him. Having finished early with the makeup artist, he began to revisit the notes to the CM they were shooting today, and he had been marking directions which he wanted to ask the director about once it was their cue to leave the dressing room. Now occupied with this query, he lowered the sheet and flashed a charming smile, "Heh. Where's this coming from?"

"Can co-workers not engage in a friendly conversation?" Amehiko rolled an abandoned powder brush between his fingers, an amused smirk on his face, greatly awaiting an interesting answer.

"Fair enough." Hokuto tapped his pen against slightly pursed lips, thinking for a brief moment. "I would say so. How would you weigh in?"

"Oh, my opinion doesn't matter; your morality is between yourself and a Higher Power," Amehiko chuckled, messing with the bottles and vials of various hair and beauty products in front of him, "Who am I to judge?"

Hokuto placed a hand under his chin, resting his arms against the counter in front, becoming more engrossed in the conversation. "But now I'm curious. What do you see in me?"

Amehiko seemed to almost mimic Hokuto's pose, resting his cheek on the back of his hand and leaning his elbow onto the counter as he locked his soul-piercing gaze with Hokuto's. "Hmm, I think you may be vain." He paused, "But, again, that's not for me to carelessly assume."

Hokuto raised an eyebrow. "Vain how so?"

"Well, every time you catch yourself in the mirror, you stare."

He laughed. "Only because I need to look my best for my angels. Wouldn't you agree?" he replied with a playful tone.

"I suppose. Vanity is a curse that comes with being an idol."

"If that's how you see it." Hokuto paused, something having caught his eye. He stood up, moving in closer until their faces were mere inches apart. Lightly lifting Amehiko's chin with just two fingers, Hokuto brushed his thumb along the edge of Amehiko's mouth, outlining the curve of it.

Though his first reaction would be to pull back, Amehiko leaned into the touch, even if it were just for a split second. The playboy's normally jovial expression was replaced with a serious, determined one, and he was fixated on the older man's features.

Amehiko's eyes widened in surprise, but before he could question Hokuto's motives, the silence was broken. Hokuto pulled away and rubbed his hands together, grinning. "Your foundation was clumping."


End file.
